The present invention relates to a winding machine for continuously running yarn or thread, and, more particularly, to a winding machine for continuously running yarn or thread comprising two bobbin spindles, which are mounted on a rotatable spindle below a projecting supporting arm extending from a machine housing and which can be alternately positioned between a winding position and a waiting position. Each spindle can support several bobbin sleeves. Several traversing units are arranged next to each other in the supporting arm.
This sort of winding machine for continuously running thread or yarn is described in EP 0 845 432 A1. An especially advantageous feature of this prior art machine is that the electronic unit or controller is not arranged, as usual in the prior art, in a separate control unit or panel behind the winding machine, but instead in the supporting arm which is arranged on the winding machine itself. The supporting arm has a U-shape in this machine, with its U-cross-section open upwardly, and the electronic unit is arranged between the upwardly extending sides of the supporting arm. It is provided with a cover and cooling ribs are provided on the topside of the cover. Because of the cooling ribs heat generated in the inverter, which in operation provides the energy for the drive, is dissipated. However generation of airflow over the cooling ribs or bodies is recommended to provide needed cooling during operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved winding machine for continuously running yarn or thread, in which the cooling is improved in a special way without additional costs or efforts.
According to the invention the winding machine for continuously running yarn or thread, comprises
a machine housing;
a supporting arm projecting from an upper portion of the machine housing, said supporting arm comprising at least one traversing unit;
a contacting roller;
at least one bobbin spindle for holding at least one bobbin sleeve, according to a total number of the traversing units present;
drive motors for the at least one bobbin spindle, the contacting roller and the at least one traversing unit; and
an electronic unit comprising an inverter for supplying the drive motors with electrical energy and means for controlling the drive motors;
wherein the electronic unit is arranged on the same side of the machine housing as the supporting arm, the contacting roller and the at least one bobbin sleeve; and the electronic unit is arranged below the supporting arm.
The winding machine according to the invention has a structure that enables the required airflow for cooling the electronic unit or device to be supplied during operation by the rapidly rotating bobbins.
Various preferred embodiments provide additional advantages.
In a preferred embodiment the electronic unit is accommodated in a flat control housing having a side facing the bobbin spindle or spindles and the control housing is provided with cooling ribs on a side facing the spindle or spindles. In an especially preferred embodiment the control housing accommodating the electronic unit is flat and arranged in the vicinity of supporting members or feet of the winding machine and cooling ribs are oriented transversely to an axis of the contacting roller. In another especially preferred embodiment the control housing accommodating the electronic unit is flat, rests on one of its small edges and extends on a long side of the winding machine and the cooling ribs are vertically oriented. In both especially preferred embodiments the control housing is spaced from the bobbin spindles or bobbins with the cooling ribs facing them, so that a sufficient airflow for cooling is provided during operation.